Merry Christmas Sonic Fan wiki!! 2013 Rp
'Happy Holidays!' It's almost Christmas time and I'I'd like to start it with a big event. This roleplay will count down to the days until Christmas with a huge party hosted by Me (sovash100) and the guys in Vexia. Hope you and your characters have an awesome time spending Christmas/ Hanuka/ or whatever and your holidays with us! 'Rules' *3# strike system. You break 3 your out! *Ask me if you want to join plz. *Your character and you can live with any other character in Vexia for the holidays or spend your nights in a hotel (ask please who you want to stay with) *No characters who are related or inlove with any real character (pet pev of mine, sorry) *No overpowering characters (there will be a few fight sceans) *No swearing (exceptions: Hell, Damn) *all chapters will organised by me so don't mess with them *I will kick you out of the party if your not following these rules or if your just trying me. SEE WHAT HAPPENS! (they don't call me Kilam for nothing!) *Have an awesome time *Plz add fan art! 'Users who want to join (add yourself too if your coming)' User: Sovash100 (Malik in the RP) ETH(Angel in Rp :3) FroZenHyBrid(Argent in the RP) Onup147 (Onup in the RP) Add your characters Here 'Vexian' ' Thunder Punch mongoose version.jpg|Thunder Punch the mongoose|link=Thunder Punch the mongoose Scan 6.jpg|Fire Arm the Hedgehog|link=Fire Arm the Hedgehog Jay the blue bird.png|Blue Jay the Blue Bird|link=Blue Jay the Blue Bird Darkstorm.png|Dark Storm|link=Dark Storm the Porcupine Volco.jpg|Volco Arminius the Hedgehog Hanna the Dog.jpg|Hanna Maxwell the Dog|link=Hanna Maxwell the Dog Mimi TH.png|Mimi the Hedgehog|link=Mimi the Hedgehog Lemony the butterfly.png|Lemony the Butterfly Dark Ace new version (without letters).png|Dark Ace the mongoose|link=Dark Ace the mongoose Grace.jpg|Grace the mongoose|link=Grace the mongoose Adop char.jpg|Mai the Cat|link=Mai the cat Adop char 2.jpg|Jacob the Hedgehog|link=Jacob the Hedgehog Adop char 3.png|Kira the Fox|link=Kira the fox Adop char 4.png|Ace the Hawk|link=Ace the hawk Dr. Eco colored.jpg|Dr. Ecomori|link=Dr. Eco ' Thunder Punch the mongoose Fire Arm the Hedgehog Blue Jay the Blue Bird Dark Storm the Porcupine Volco Arm Hanna Maxwell the dog Mimi the Hedgehog Lemony the Butterfly Dark Ace the mongoose Grace the mongoose Dr. Eco Mai the Cat Jacob the Hedgehog Ace the Hawk Kira the fox 'Mobians/Others' Judas the Wolf Judas by lozzalolzor.png|Judas the Wolf|link=Judas the wolf (ユダウォルフ) Tyson the Echidna.jpg|Tyson the Echidna|link=Tyson the Echidna (a work in progress) Kyros request picture.jpg|Kyros the Spartan Wolf|link=Kyros the Spartan Wolf Lightning the hedgehog.png|Voltio Tyon|link="Voltio" Tyon Emily th.png|Emily the Hedgehog|link=Emily the Hedgehog BlackCherryandStarBerry.jpg|BlackCherry & StarBerry|link=BlackCherry & StarBerry Destiny teh fawx.png|Destiny the fox|link=Destiny the fox Dash the Turtle big pic.png|Dash the Turtle Zap the Kangaroo Redesign.png|Zap the Kangaroo Hint the Lion redesign.png|Hint the Lion Heather the Hare.png|Heather the Hare Frozen the Hedgehog.png|Frozen the Hedgehog Tyson the Echidna Kyros the Spartan Wolf Circit the Hedgewolf Voltio Tyon(Not mobian, but associated with them) Sidianite Dionis(Not mobian either, but only came for christmas) K.Charries: Skyler the hedgehog Pion the cat-android Emily the hedgehog BlackCherry and Starberry Destiny the fox Jenny the hedgehog Dash the Turtle Zap the Kangaroo Hint the Lion Heather the Hare Frozen the Hedgehog Kyros the Spartan Wolf Kyros the Spartan Wolf Kyros the Spartan Wolf Kyros the Spartan Wolf 'Chapter 1: The Holidays at Vexia' (Thunder Punch waiting at a hill in a winter scarf waiting for someone) Thunder Punch:'' '*taps his foot* When will Malik get here! He promised he'd come over for the holidays. '(a blue light appears and Malik shows up with luggage in his hands)' '''Malik:' Sorry it took so long, dimension travel isn't as easy as it sounds. *picks up his luggage and pats T.P on the head* So who am I staying with for these past few days? Thunder Punch: Me and Blue Jay of course. Were having a giant party in the city on Christmas so were inviting all of our friends for the holidays. Its gonna be a real shocker! Malik: *smiles* Ok,well lets get going. Do we have to pick up any others? Thunder Punch: Yep that's why were meeting Fire Arm in the mountains were his dimensional rift portal is. Its the only one that'll be open for these few days. You just drop by anytime you wan't since your that sword wielder person thing... Malik: *smiles and laughs* You've haven't changed a bit my friend (after dropping off the luggage Thunder Punch and Malik head up into the mountainous region of the fire hedgehog lands) Malik: Hey Fire Arm, long time no see! Fire Arm: *wearing a Christmas shirt, red pants, and has green rings on his quills* You've made it! *Fire Arm sitting on his alter and next to it is a portal* We should be expecting visitors any time now... (Judas Tyson and Kyros are walking up the mountain) Tyson ''': Why does it have to be so cold '''Judas: I'm fine, actually it feels good ^_^ Kyros: You think about to much Tyson: Unlike SOME people I don't have thick warm *looks at Judas* or fir powers *looks at Kyros* Judas: Then take my coat i don't need it *takes off winter coat* i was getting way to hot anyway ^_^ Tyson:*quickly puts the coat on*A ^_^ warm Kyros: So what are they like? Tyson: They're all nice ^_^ Kyros: Can you be more specific? Judas: You know he's not great with details Tyson: You'll meet them soon ^_^ Judas: I hope to see that fiance you where talking about. Kyros: I see them *waves at T.P and others* Thunder Punch: *sees Judas and the others* Judas and his friends made it! Hey Judas! Malik: Who is Judas? *sitting down on one of the steps of the alter Fire Arm: '''A friend of T.P, I've never met the guy. Since they didn't come out of the portal they might have come here earlier and just got lost on the mountains. Its very cold up here this time of year. '''Judas: Hey T.P so this is your home planet ^_^ Its nice up here i love the mountans. *looks at Malik* let me introduce my self I'm Judas the wolf leader of Team Gemini and number one assassin. Malik: Nice to meet you. I'm Malik, I'm an old friend of Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch: 'Yea, Its been a few years since our last adventures. {talking about our adventures in the Vexian Comic series} So Judas, who you stain with? I've got extra room at my place. '''Fire Arm: '*Closes his eyes while leaning his head back on his master gem* Don't look at me for a place to stay. I'll be with my family in that village down there. *opens his eyes and looks at T.P with hurtful eyes* Remember to visit them Thunder Punch. Judas: We all are staying in hotel rooms ^_^ I'm sharing my room with my girlfriend, Kyros will be alone with Krissi and Tyson will be with his soon to be wife. '''(A group walks up a mountain) Destiny: W-why does it have to be so cold?! Angel: I'm not cold... Destiny:'BECAUSE YOU HAVE REPTILE BLOOD! '''Angel:'I'm a human...(slaps Destiny which almost made Destiny fall off.) '''Destiny:(Growls at Angel) Emily: Calm down... Pion:(is already at the top) Skyler:(shivering)so cold... Starberry: Chao! Jenny:(sighs) Fire Arm: *stands up and sees new visitors* We got company. Man, did every one get here early? Vulkan:*flies by the group and gets buried in the snow* Sidianite: *carrying a shivering Circit and Voltio, walks up* I told you not to try that thing stupid. (Angel and the rest gets up to the top and waves to the group.They all slide down to them) Skyler:'''Hello! '''Angel: '''Wassup people? '''Sidianite: Not much. Circit: Cold... Voltio: So very cold... Vulkan:*bursts out of the snow and shakes some out of his quills* That was fun! Judas: Must sucks to be cold ^_^ Kyros: You said it Thunder Punch: YAY, more people! these are gonna be the best holidays yet! Malik: *sees Angle* Im glad to see I'm not the only human here. *grabs Angle's hand* Nice to meet you I'm Malik Fire Arm: This is getting crowded...I hate crowds Tyson: That's the holidays for ya ^_^ Judas: Its nice to see sis here to ^_^ Vulkan: *walks in steaming* Hello Sidianite:*carrying a blue Circit and Voltio* Sup? Fire Arm: '''Sup? Im Fire Arm. Sorry about the mountain being cold, these vocanic regions usually are always hot. '''Judas: Hi Voltio lovely cold weather we're having ^_^ Voltio: y-y-y-y-y-yeah...*shivering* Sidianite: Wear warmer clothing next time. *a sound like running is heard* Vulkan: There's Argent. Judas:Being an arctic wolf has its perks ^_^ I would give you my coat but Tyson is already using it. Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Sovash100 stuff Category:Needs to have picture added